Adam and Eve
by tabster20
Summary: Jack and Juliet end up together in the caves [Jacket]


The Juliet/Jack love story is one of my favorites, I have concentrated on these characters and made silly omissions just to get away with my story, I hope you like it. This is my first story and I am not a native speaker so maybe a few things will sound weird. Jacket sex ahead, don't read if not old enough!

**Adam and Eve**

Jack was preparing to leave, he put a couple of water bottles and food in his backpack, while Sayid, Hurley, Kate and Sawyer watched wondering were he was going,

"Dude, where are you going?" finally asked Hurley.

Jack smiled, "I'm going to one of the Dharma medical stations, I need some medicine to heal Locke's wound, and prevent infection."

Kate stepped forward, "I'll go with you"

Jack looked at her expressionless "Thanks for offering, but it's not necessary, will be back before night" then he turned around, in the back Juliet was waiting for him ready to go. He was nice, but his denial left Kate paralyzed.

"Looks like Romeo wanted some time alone with Juliet" said Sawyer with his usual tone.

"Dude!" Hurley said laughing lightly.

Kate stood there watching Jack walk side by side with Juliet, and then walked away.

Jack and Juliet had been walking back from the medical station and recovered what they were looking for; they were walking back to the beach now.

"So where did you get your tattoos, Jack?" said Juliet breaking the silence.

"You mean you don't know?" said Jack in disbelief. Juliet smiled, she did know, she read his file many times, blushed and turned away from his gaze, "I was just trying to make conversation..."

"So you DO know" smiled Jack looking at her. Juliet blushed even more realizing she had just fell into his trap.

"Thailand is beautiful" she said trying, very clumsily, to change the subject.

"You been there"

"Yeah, during my h-..." she stopped for a moment, "I went there during my honeymoon"

Jack stopped suddenly and looked at her, feeling stupid for never asking, then realizing that he was in a mysterious island were the usual dating "rituals" did not apply. He started to walk again hoping that she didn't notice how she surprised him, but she did

"You know it's not fair, you know a lot about me and I know very little about you" he said honestly "Is that why you want to leave the island...to get back to your husband?"

"I was married, now I'm not...and now he's dead" said Juliet "I want to get back to my sister and my nephew" she smiled her eyes sparkling

Jack smiled at her, just her smile was enough to make him smile, and he had never felt this way.

"It looks like it's going to rain" said Juliet

"Yeah, the caves are right over there, we can stay there tonight and we'll go to the beach tomorrow"

Juliet nodded, and then he followed him. They got to the caves and Jack started a fire, he had not been to the caves in a while.

"Are you hungry?" asked Jack

"A little" said Juliet

"I brought some food, let me get my backpack" Jack said and taking out pieces of bread out of his backpack he gave it to Juliet,

"You always have to fix everything, don't you?" said Juliet smiling and laughing, Jack smiled,

"Yes" said Jack blushing "Some people say it's my problem"

He sat next to her, not close enough to reveal what she made him feel, but close, stared at the fire.

And there was a moment of silence,

"I don't think it's a problem, I think it's very generous of you to try to help everyone" said Juliet looking straight into his hazel eyes " You saved me, you bargained with Ben for my life even when you didn't have to, then you brought me here, you could have just left me there and you didn't, you brought me to the beach and made me feel at home" Juliet paused as she felt tears coming into her eyes "I betrayed you, even when you protected me from Sayid and Sawyer"

Jack mover toward her, knowing that she was about to break,

"I'm so sorry Jack, I'm sorry that I let Ben convince to come to your camp, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you after I examined Sun, and couldn't live with my guilty conscience, you were been so good to me you didn't deserve..." she cried "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that" she said washing her tears away.

Jack was next to her, and put his arm around her.

"You told me the truth ... that's all that matters and you told me right on time" and she wiped her tears away, staring at her beautiful blue eyes.

She threw herself at him, and kiss him, his beard stubble, a sweet peck in the mouth that surprised him as much as it surprised her, then pushed away to looked into his eyes, he smiled, her lips were so soft he thought. But she wasn't the kind of girl who ran away, no she wasn't like that, so she placed his head between her hands and moved him near her again, kissing him, slowly, their tongues, playing with each other, softly. All they could hear was their own breathings and the rain outside. She started kissing his cheek, and moved slowly to his neck, while Jack's hand moved from her shoulders to the bottom of her back, she put her hands on his shirt and started to pulling it out from his body, while he did the same, in a few moments the were both naked, they had taken everything that separated them away. Jack's hands traveled all over Juliet's soft body, he caressed her sweet pink nipples and then kissed one of them softly licking his way to her soft lips. Juliet moaned, she was wet all ready. She had dreamed of this moment for such a long time.

"Oh Jack" said as Jack touched in her most private place, seeing her like this make Jack go crazy for her, he introduced a finger inside of her, Juliet moaned in return…Jack's dick grew harder.

"Juliet" he said looking at her, lifting her like nothing and placing her carefully in the floor ready to take her, her hair, her long blonde hair was all over the floor, there she was waiting for him to take her, completely surrendered before him, this made Jack even harder, painfully, harder.

He leaned and kissed her while she softly guided him to her, he penetrated her slowly, he had all the time in the world to make her his, she was so tight but she welcomed him all wet. She was going crazy at the thought of not having him completely inside. He started to trust inside of her, he felt so welcomed inside of her, as for Juliet she felt so complete as she had him inside.

He was making love to her so softly, yet so decidedly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere, she couldn't let him go now, never, and Jack was hers. His hands, those hands, his surgeon hands traveled around her thighs caressing her.

"I wanted you for so long Jack" she said before kissing him.

"Me too" responded Jack smiling.

She suddenly froze and opens her eyes immensely and her back curved toward him and gently screamed

"Oh Jack!"

And dropped her back on the floor, closing her eyes, losing herself in the sensation, trembling … then smiling recovering from her immense orgasm... Jack couldn't help but smiled at that cute scene she had just made…she leaned and kiss her neck, he kept trusting into her and her breasts moved along with his rhythm, he grabbed one of her small pink nipples with his mouth, and she started to come back to her senses, she brought his hand into hers and closed her fingers around his fingers. She kissed him, and then he gave one last trust as he separated himself from her and looked into her blue eyes, she looked at him adoringly, waiting for him, expecting him, then she felt his warmness in his womb. Jack felt intoxicatingly dizzy, he closed his eyes and dropped all of his weight pinning Juliet onto the floor, Juliet was trapped under his body…she didn't care, she didn't want to go anywhere, actually she didn't want him to move at all. Juliet's hands traveled from his back to his head in a sweet caress, combing his hair with her fingers, looking at the fire he had made not so long ago, she had never felt so happy, she didn't want him to slip away from her, not yet, not ever.

Jack woke up, and looked around him looking for Juliet, she laid next to him, she looked cold, he had to fix that, he reached for a blanket inside his backpack, as he pulled his blanket from his backpack a pouch dropped to the floor, he knew what it was he didn't remember he had that in there. It was the pouch that contained those black and white rocks he had found on "Adam and Eve" skeletons, he covered her beautiful naked frame from the cold temperature with his blanket, and then took a moment to take out the stones from the pouch, he looked at Juliet sleeping, her messy hair from their previous love making, she was just so …perfect…he couldn't believe it… he smiled…he had found his very own Eve.


End file.
